


I'll Take Care of You

by LovelyJehan



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon gets power hungry, Brendon is a Demon King of hell, Codependency (mentioned), Demons, Hell, M/M, Mention of Death, Spencer is helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyJehan/pseuds/LovelyJehan
Summary: Brendon is a Demon King of Hell, who gets a little too power hungry. Dallon is his husband who just wants him to go back to how he used to be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Panic! fic that I wrote. It was written over many months and therefore I may have forgotten about certain things that I wrote, meaning not all of it may make sense.

Dallon looked up at Brendon, eyes pleading, but not saying a word. Brendon’s black eyes stared down at him. Dallon was in no position to escape, his hands and legs were bound together and he was kneeling on the ground. This wasn’t the Brendon that Dallon knew, of course he knew that Brendon was a demon, but Dallon - Dallon didn’t expect this. Dallon didn’t expect Brendon to completely give in to his demonic urges. He was wrong. Terribly wrong. As now his, and thousands of others lives were at risk. Dallon saw the silver blade. Watched as it became a sword of flames in Brendon’s hand. Watched from his position next to Brendon, as the demon swung the sword and watched as it found a short lived home in someone’s chest. Dallon looked away as Brendon did the same to another. 

“Watch, Dallon.” Brendon commanded. Still Dallon looked away. 

“I said, watch!” Brendon yelled and, using his powers, forced Dallon’s head to move forward and forced his eyes to open. 

Dallon stopped paying attention after the tenth nameless person was _murdered_. Brendon was up to twenty now and Dallon saw the seemingly never-ending line of people, awaiting their death. Dallon heard another thud of a dead body hitting the ground. He saw the girl, recognised her even. It was Breezy. Breezy was one of Dallon’s best friends, like a sister to him and now she was dead. He saw who was next, Sarah. Breezy’s girlfriend. Dallon and Sarah locked eyes. Dallon opened his mouth to speak when he heard her mutter, 

“I’m coming to you, love.” Then she was struck. She fell back. Dead. 

“Enough, B.” Dallon said. 

Brendon stared down at him. His face turned cruel, a twisted smile and dark eyes.

“You’re right, I’ve had enough for _now_ , but why don’t _you_.” Brendon said. 

Dallon shook his head. 

“Fine.” Brendon sighed and turned to one of the guards. “Take them to the dungeons, I’ll deal with them later.” The guard nodded and left. 

Brendon turned back to Dallon. “We’re going to go home now, m’love.” 

Dallon looked hopefully at his bound wrists.  Brendon noticed and said, “I am not a fool.” 

He put his blade in its sheath across his back, then scooped Dallon up in his arms. Dallon moved his two bound arms around Brendon’s neck, finding a dark sense of comfort in Brendon’s hold. He also found comfort in the knowledge that Breezy and Sarah were safe now, he would not be able to torture them. They were the only friends on Earth that he had. In Hell things are different, he has friends, friends of Brendon’s.

Brendon carries him to the palace, to his home, to _their_ home. Dallon stares at the ring on his finger. Silver. Permanent. A lasting reminder of who, of _what_ he had ended up committing to.Brendon began to climb up the stairs to the main bedroom, bypassing the throne room, where Dallon used to sit on Brendon’s lap whenever there was something going on in there. Dallon missed that. Missed the quiet and loving moments he and Brendon used to share. 

They reached the bedroom, Brendon put Dallon on the bed tentatively. He removed the the rope from Dallon’s wrist and ankles. Brendon peered down at Dallon, almost daring him to move. Dallon wouldn’t have moved anyway. He was still attached to Brendon, still loved Brendon despite everything, despite the signs that he should have left a long time ago. When Dallon didn’t move, Brendon smiled - a real genuine smile and Dallon smiled back, trying to put on a brave front. 

The demon leant down and pressed a kiss to the taller boy’s forehead, as Brendon did so, Dallon closed his eyes, savouring the moment. Dallon wanted nothing more than to slap Brendon right across his face and shake him until he saw the damage he had inflicted, but Dallon couldn’t. Dallonwould never ever be able to inflict pain on Brendon. 

“I want to go home.” Dallon said. 

“We are home.” Brendon stated bluntly. 

“No, _home_. As in back to Earth.” 

“And I want to go to the fucking moon. It’s not happening. _I_ won’t let it.” Brendon snapped. 

Dallon shrunk in on himself. 

“Do you need a reminder of who is in charge here?” Brendon questioned, knowing that Dallon wouldn’t answer. 

At that moment Spencer - one of Brendon’s guards and most trusted friend - knocked at the door before entering. Spencer was one of the few palace workers who didn’t bow when he saw Brendon, nor did he address him as Emperor. 

“Brendon, why on earth are there literally thousands of dead people in the dungeon?” Spencer asked.

“It’s a good thing we aren’t on earth then.” Brendon replied. 

“I’m being serious. You can’t just do that!” Spencer exclaimed.

“Last time I checked. I’m in charge here.” 

Spencer shook his head in disbelief. “They didn’t do anything to deserve your cruelty!” 

“They’re in hell!” 

Dallon whimpered at Brendon’s angry tone. Spencer looked at him for the first time on entering the room. 

“Now your scaring your own husband.” Spencer said, trying to have a calmer tone. 

“I will decide what he is feeling, thank you very much.” Brendon stated, having got up from the bed. 

“You’re not even treating him like he’s a person! You’re treating him like an object.” Spencer protested.

Dallon brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. He wanted things to return to how they used to be. Before Brendon started to become ridiculously power hungry. 

“Dallon?” Spencer asked, quietly.

Dallon raised his head slightly. 

“I’m going to go up. To earth, I mean. You can come with me if you want.” Spencer offered. 

Dallon looked at Spencer then he made eye contact with Brendon. Brendon’s eyes were a silent dare, daring Dallon to disobey him. Dallon looked at him with an equal fierceness. Something finally clicked inside him.

“Sure.” Dallon said in a steady tone. He rose off the bed and crossed the floor so that he was standing next to Spencer and across from Brendon. 

“Fine. Go. Don’t expect me to be waiting for you to return. In fact, I don’t want to see your fucking face again. You’re not welcome here any longer.” Brendon yelled. 

Dallon eyes began to shine and gloss over. 

“If that is what you wish.” Dallon said quietly. 

“It is.” He replied with finality. 

Spencer put his hand on Dallon’s back before he glared at Brendon, then he took him up. 

When they reached earth, Spencer noticed the silent tears falling down Dallon’s face. Spencer hugged the taller man. 

“I’m sorry.” Spencer whispered as Dallon pulled away. 

“I love him so much, Spin and he, he just brushed me aside!” Dallon said, voice cracking. 

“He loved - _loves_ you.” Spencer said, “We’ll be back in a few hours and he’ll be happy you returned. Like always.”

“But what if this time…?” Dallon trailed off. 

“You can’t think like that.” 

“How can I not?” He retorted. 

“Dal, you have to believe that he will sort himself out.” Spencer replied.

Dallon looked down at his feet, finding sudden interest in his shoes. He knew Spencer was right. Even Dallon couldn’t help Brendon now, he had to do it on his own. _Hopefully_ , Dallon though, _hopefully he will._ The sun was beginning to rise so Spencer and Dallon sat where they were and watched it. It didn’t happen in hell. They watched as the sky went from a dark blue to light scattered with orange, pink and purple streaks. It provided Dallon with a chance to stay out of his head for a while. To not think about what was happening beneath him. 

The sun had finally risen and Spencer looked at Dallon.

“You heard that I wanted to go home.” Dallon murmured. 

“I did.” 

“Why did you-?”

“- because you needed to realise what he was doing. You needed to make a decision.” Spencer replied. cutting him off. 

“I want to go back. To him.” 

“Of course. Let’s hope that those poor people are still living.” 

They stood up Spencer took Dallon’s hand, the latter closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were outside the bedroom door. 

“I’ve got my own business to attend to. You know what to do if you need me.” Spencer said, giving Dallon’s shoulder a squeeze of encouragement before he disappeared down the corridor.

Dallon took a few slow, deep breaths before he tentatively opened the door of the room. The sight that greeted him was not one that he was expecting. Brendon was lying on Dallon’s side of the bed, pillow clutched tightly in his arms. His face was red and blotchy and if Dallon looked closely he could see faint tear tracks marking their way down Brendon’s face. It appeared that Brendon was sleeping, but obviously hadn’t been for long. 

Dallon removed his shoes and changed his jeans for some more comfortable sweat-pants, yes even in hell, and slid in to Brendon’s side of the bed. Arms wrapping around his husband’s torso. Brendon shifted in his sleep so that he was facing Dallon and then his eyes opened. Blinked a couple of times before realising that Dallon was back. 

Brendon buried his head in Dallon’s chest. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” 

Dallon remained quiet, but he rubbed his hands up and down Brendon’s back. Brendon’s silent tears dampening his shirt. 

“You’ve got to let those people go.” Dallon said.

“Spencer is seeing to that.” 

“Good.” 

An awkward silence filled the room and Dallon’s arms retracted from Brendon’s waist. 

“I think I’ll sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight.” Dallon said as he left the bed. “We can talk in the morning.” 

Brendon sighed. “Goodnight, Dal.” 

“Night, Bren.” With that Dallon left the room. 

Although it pained Dallon to leave the bed that included his husband, he knew that they had to have a proper discussion about Brendon’s hunger for power and their relationship. Dallon knew that it wasn’t going to be fixed with an apology and an ‘I love you.’ That was what hurt Dallon the most. 

Dallon lay awake in one of the many empty bedrooms that the palace had. He started up at the plain white ceiling. It was hard to sleep without Brendon laying beside him, as Dallon had become accustomed to, but Dallon was tired and he could feel his eyes slipping shut as he began to play the events of the day on a loop in his mind. 

Then he fell asleep and thought of nothing. 

~*~

Dallon awoke to light flooding the room and - on instinct - reached his hand out for the other person who usually resided in his bed. When he fully awoke he remembered why there was not another person sleeping next to him. A knock on the door brought him completely out of his reverie. 

“Come in.” Dallon said, voice hoarse from just having woken up. 

The door opened and Brendon slipped in. He looked, for lack of a better word, _small._ It had been a long time since Dallon had seen the other man look like that. Dallon sat up in the bed, blankets pulled up around his torso. 

“I-. You said we’d talk in the morning.” Brendon said. 

“I did.” Dallon confirmed. 

“For what it’s worth, if anything, I’m sorry.” Brendon began, “I know that I hurt all those people. I know that I hurt _you_. I uh, did some reading last night. After you left. I, uh, I found that sometimes when a demon - especially those that have a lot of power - falls in love and has a particularly strong bond with that person, they tend to become more power hungry as a way to basically say that they need someone to protect them and care for them. Basically they need to be co-dependant in order to stay sane.” 

Dallon looked at Brendon with confusion. 

“But that doesn’t make any sense.” 

“I _know._ That’s why I checked all the books I could. They all say the same thing. Apparently it’s really rare, but not unheard of.” Brendon replied. 

Dallon sighed, “you said when a demon falls in love. So either you _just_ fell in love with me or this has been going on for two _years_.” He said, trying not to get frustrated and raise his voice.

Brendon’s face looked sheepish before it fell. He bowed his head as he felt his eyes sting and gloss over with tears. Dallon sighed again when he realised that Brendon was crying.

“B, come here.” Dallon whispered, drawing back the covers to make room for the other man. Brendon crawled in beside Dallon. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would have helped you.” 

“I was just scared, I guess. I didn’t want you to leave me. I was fine controlling it.” Brendon replied. 

Dallon gave him a look. “Well, you shouldn’t be scared anymore. I’m going to be here for you because I love you and you’re going to set those poor people free.” 

“Later,” Brendon yawned, “first, sleep.” 

Dallon smiled at him before they both wriggled down and Brendon’s head was in the crook of Dallon’s neck. 

“I’ll take care of you, baby.” Dallon said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep with his husband next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come talk to me](https://naughtyryro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
